Dr Who Rose's Secrets
by myBLUEreality
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctions leaving Rose and The Docter in a universe that shouldn't exsist, but while tying to get back, the Docter learns things about Rose she never wanted anyone to know.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi eveyone, this is my first story so its not that great, but i would love some tips and reveiws, next part of the story wll continue depending the responces i get. thanks :)_**

Dr Who - Rose's secrets (intro)

I jumped in suprise when the silence of the TARDIS was broken by the high pitched sound of my phone reciving a message.  
i went to check it just as a man with a blue suit and great hair, burst through the door with un-expected energy.  
"got the shopping" the docter exclaimed with a big grin on his face.  
i put the phone in my pocket and smiled back, "did you get the good stuff"  
"rainbow gummie bears? only the best!" he replied with bigger grin.

we sat on the TARDIS floor pigging out on the gummie bears and deciding where we were going next.  
"what about visiting the Ood?" he asked as he concentrated on picking off a bears head.  
" no way, they creep me out!" i said, remembering our incounter on the meteor.  
" well then how about a trip to 1970?" he replied still looking down.  
"you mean flower power, free love, hippie peace, 1970?" i asked "yeah"  
"sounds...perfect" i sqeaked.  
"good" the docter said, springing to his feet and smiling widely.  
He walked around the TARDIS flicking switches and pulling leavers randomly.  
I got up and followed him.  
"ready?" he asked face inches from mine.  
I gave a quick smile and he pushed in a lever.  
The TARDIS jolted alive throwing us to the floor and then stopped with an sudden bang!  
"Thats strange" the docter said, getting up and looking at a data screen.  
"What happend?" i said, curious to why we weren't moving.  
"The TARIDS seemes to have-" he was cut off by the TARDIS beaming to life and throwing us to the floor harder than usual.  
It spun and shook madly gaining speed, the main controlls burst in to flames and with a huge crash the TARDIS came to a stop.  
After a few seconds i sat up rubbing my head, "what he hell was that?" i stressed.  
The docter got up and put out the flames with a blanket.  
He ran to the data screen, "no...NO" he shouted "What is it?" i demanded "But thats... but its..." he stumbled "Its what?" i pushed He looked up at my face in horror, "impossible" he whispered.  
I looked at him completely confused and reached for the TARDIS door......


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, this is my second story, continuing on from my first, and i hope for your sake the spelling is a little beter than last time,  
if not im truely sorry and i will try to get a spell check:)_**

Dr Who- Rose's Secrets (Tostrial Nefesis)

I opened the door and stepped out.  
"NO, ROSE STOP!" shouted the Docter in alarm.  
A wave of fresh air ran through my hair as i walked in to the new world.  
I opened my eyes and took in my new surroundings.  
The docter ran out in painic, "ROSE!" he shouted again then stopped right beside me as he saw what i was seeing.  
"oh" he said in both a supprised and confused voice.  
It was beautiful, a rich blue sky beaming rays of red and orange from the sun that sat on the horrision,  
thousands of tree's, every leaf a different colour of the rainbow, spread out over the land, grass of the lightest green and the most amazing thing, was the air that sparkled like shimmer dust, making everything shine. "Docter, its beautiful" i whispered not wanting to break the momment.  
"It is...its all wrong" he replied.

He ran back in to the TARDIS and i followed not being able to make any sence of it all.  
"What do you mean, its all wrong?" i asked, suddenly even more confused.  
He went to the data screen and pointed at some readings that i couldn't unerstand.  
"According to this, out there shouldn't look like out there"  
" Well whats it spossed to look like then?" i asked.  
" You know bubbling larva, black sky, poisoness air, the usuall" he replied without looking up.  
" Ok then why dosn't it"  
"Im not sure, but where going to find out" he looked up "fancy a trip to the local town?" he asked suddenly grinning.  
"Alright then!" i said matching his enthusiasm.

We stepped out of the TARDIS and the docter shut the door.  
"so exactly where is the local town?" i said, looking around at the tree's.  
"Hmm...im guessing this way" he exclaimed closing his eyes and pointing in a random direction.  
I smiled and we started walking toward the phycodelic looking forest.

We walked casually side-by-side as i admired how the sun reflected of the shimmer dust.  
"what is that stuff?" i asked referring to the glistning air.  
"there called tostrial nefesis, single celled organisms veiwable only when the sun shines, quite amazing creatures really,  
they live of nothing but pure energy soaked up from the sun"  
"you mean those things are alive?" i asked cocking my head awe.  
"yep, and belive it or not, with the ammount of energy they soak up, there brains are 100 times more powerful than you or me" he frowned at his words, "well actually just you, i cant belive i just insulted myself like that.  
I grinned at him and we both sneezed in unison.  
Suddenly my head felt dizzy, like i just had a long night at the pub, and my vision spun around in circles, i was stumbling around trying to keep my balance and when i looked up, the docter was doing the same.  
"Docter" i managed to whisper through my trembling lips.  
"Rose" i heard in the same quivering voice, just before i fell to the ground.  
My whole body was numb and i felt like i was going to puke, my eyes were watering and my throat was burning, everything was still spinning in circles, i could feel myself slipping away from conciousness and just before my eyes were shut i saw two things, the docter lying unconcious on the ground near me and a dark figure, its hands reaching toward me.  
Everything went Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Who- Rose's Secrets.(The Secret)

My head banged against something hard as my body was thrown about like a rag doll.  
I oppened my eyes and saw the docter sitting up and bouncing about just as i was.  
He smiled when he noticed i was awake, "Morning Rose.  
I sat up uncomfortably and realised we were on the back of a wooden cart, i spun around to see big brown horse pulling us along and a not so big boy holding the reigns.  
"Meet Taylor" the docter said, sounding as if they had been friends for yonks.  
"Hello" said the young boy, turning around and smiling.  
Taylor looked about 13, he had light brown hair down to his neck, a dazzling smile and almost fluro green eyes, his olive skin was quite baby like and he wore a dusty brown cloak with the hood down.  
I smiled back at the gorgous boy, "well hello there.  
"He happened to catch our little performance back there and thought he should help" the docter explained.  
"Wow you must be pretty strong to have lifted us both on to this cart by yourself, then again with your looks, you probably charmed the laws of physics in to doing it for you" i practically vomited the words out.  
I violently blushed not beliving what i just said to this poor boy i didn't even know.  
He blushed to and turned back around.  
"Thanks, i think your beautiful aswell" he replied with strain in his voice, sounding like he was trying to controll his words.  
"Well that was odd" the docter observed with a hint of humor in his face.  
"Were here" Taylor announced, slowing the speed of his horse with a small pull of the reigns.  
I had been so busy making a fool of myself i hadn't even noticed how thick the forest was now.  
The place was surounded with the colourful tree's, it looked like big sploches of paint on a canvass and you could just make out the blue sky above.  
We came to a big village, almost like a small city but instead of sky scrapers, there were huts and houses that wound up the side of tall tree's.  
"Amazing" i breathed in awe.  
We continued to go through the village till we got to a hut with a small stable next to it.  
"CHARLOTE" Taylor called as the docter and myself jumped off the back.  
He took the horse out of the reigns, put it in the stable and came back just as a women, who looked barely 16,  
walked out of the house wearing a brown dress and a dirty white apron.  
"Back already Taylor?" she said in a sweet voice.  
"Yep, did ya make me lime cake like you promised?" he replied.  
She giggled and nodded, then her eyes flicked across to us and she stopped smiling.  
"Who are they" she enquired quite rudely.  
"I found them unconcious in the forest" said Taylor as if we weren't there.  
"Hello, im the docter" he said with a wide grin, taking a step forward to shake Charlotte's hand.  
"Hi" she replied still eyeing us off and ignoring the docters out-stretched hand.  
"You dont look like your from around here" she continued "your clothes are... weird, who are you?" she looked at me.  
I stepped forward and smiled, "Rose Tyler"  
"Your very pretty, Rose" she replied witout smiling back.  
"Um.. thankyou, im feeling incredibley uncomfortable.  
"Please dont i will feel like a bad host and cant bare to recive that kind of reputation." We both stared at each other embarrassed by our sudden outburst of conversation.  
Taylor took a small step forward and it seemed as though he was going to say something, but then he looked down and bit his lip till it went white. "well that was certainly different" said the docter, breaking the silence.  
I scowled at him but he didn't notice.  
"I wonder, are you folk so honest that it is catching or did someone spike the water around here?" the docter asked.  
He frowned and looked directly at Charlotte's face, she looked like her eyes would pop with strain.  
"Shut up!" "i dont want to tell you" Charlotte half yelled.  
"But you know your going to anyway, dont you". replied the docter calmly.  
She looked at him with desperate and overpowered eyes and pushed her lips together tightly.  
"I think you have some exlaining to do" the docter commented as though he were talking of the weather.  
"We dont need to explain the secret, i think you should leave" said Charlotte .  
"NO!" cried Taylor "Charlie, maybe they can help, i really like them.  
"He's right" said he docter, "we can help.  
She looked nervously at everyone and then gave a small sigh of defeat.  
"Ok... come inside and i'll cut the lime cake" said Charlotte turning toward the house and muttering something under her breath. I looked at the docter feeling very confused, but my confusion was then replaced with excitment when i recalled what she had just said.  
The docter winked and we followed Charlote toward the house.  
What secret had she been talking about? 


End file.
